Bliss in The Dark
by AUniqueGirl
Summary: Welcome to the SuperNatural Realm. Home to thousands of Vampires, Witches, Werewolves, Hybrids, and a couple Dopplegangers, give or take. We are separated into two. The Gleaming Light, and The Dark Shadows. We have been in war for over 900 haunting years. Here secrets get leaked, traitors are born, and heroes get eliminated. Hear the tale of two sorrows finding Bliss in the Dark.


**Chapter 1**

Do you ever ask yourself, what did you do to receive the unlucky life that you have? Do you ever wonder if anyone would be able to save you from the weight you have to carry on your shoulders? Do you ever wish that your hero comes rushing to your side, and protects you from all your worst nightmares? I do. Everyday. Too bad no one is there to listen. Or care.

~xxxxxxxxxxx~

"Today class, we will be studying a unit on the Royals of the SuperNatural Realm, and the Legendary Battle of the Light and Dark" The Blondie-vampire teacher who was now teaching this unit again for the 500th year, said.

Amidst a class full of magical witches, humans with the blood-line of majestic werewolves, and the children of the powerful hybrids, are twin brother and sister, who are in the blood-line of the most powerful witches, the Bennetts. They were about to learn things they never even knew great- grandmothers can do.

"Class, as you already know, November 9th is a day were we celebrate the reunion of two sides that were once in war. The Gleaming Lights, and The Dark Shadows. This unit will teach you more about the war although there isn't much to know about the war itself. The casualties were countless, and many of them were innocent people caught in a crossfire. Reasons why the war even began are not certain. This war lasted 900 years, nothing about it was ever certain, but the stories that come interwoven with the tales of our history are important. For example, did you know that once werewolves were not even able to live in The Gleaming Lights because a witch put a spell on the territory in order to save her grandmother who was taken by the Leader of The Dark Shadows?" The teacher paused because all of the shock in the room, before she continued, "Did you know, that Leader of The Gleaming Lights had attempted to kill his own son, because he was living with the Leader of The Dark Shadows? Who knew that his son was able to see the good in people amongst all of the bad? Stories like these, you would expect to be the hardest to find, but through tales passed down, generation to generation, or even diaries, gave us the more important stories to hear. Our story."

~xxxxxxxxxxxx~

"Gramps! Gramps!" The little brother, Alex exclaimed, as he and his sister ran up to the senior that was sitting on the rocking chair. (Although she is a lot more older than she looks).

"Yes, darling, what is it?" She asked with extreme patientnce of a wise woman.

"We learned about the Battle between Light and Dark." Charley, the sister said in a hushed tone. Neither of them were able to conceal the excitement they had. Their teacher must have made the Battle between Light and Dark very interesting to hear.

"Yes?" Gramps prompted them to continue.

"Can you tell us more? You lived during the war didn't you? You can spare some information can't you?" Charley questioned, with Alex glancing at his grandmother with an expectant look.

"Oh, all right." Gramps said with an exasperated sigh. (Although personally, she thought the stories she was about to say were extremely sad for 5th graders to hear)

"But before we go on any futher, we should have some cookies first. You just came back from school, you must be very hungry." Grandma Emily said.

"Yes, please!" They exclaimed.

~xxxxxxxxxxxxx~

After they finished their cookies, which tasted delicious, the twins were very excited to hear the story about the tales in which their grandmother was about to tell. As they sat near the fireplace of the sofa, in the midst of the cold winter outside, Charley and Alex were awaiting.

"Well, it is true about what the teacher said when there isn't much to know about the war itself, but rather the little stories that made the difference in the war, but there is a lot of things she doesn't know herself." Emily said.

~xxxxxxxxxxxxx~

"Our story starts with a young, (apperance-wise, she was really 362 years old) vampire, named Caroline Forbes. She lived in a upper-middle class household her vampire mother, Yes, she was once human, but that is a story for another time."

"Mom, did you call me?" Caroline asked her mother.

"Yes, I did. I need to speak with you." Liz said.

"This does not sound good." Caroline thought in her head. The topic she knew her mother was going to talk to her about was dropped a couple times before, and she didn't like the idea of it.

"I know you know what I'm going to talk about."

"And I don't want to get married. At all!" And Caroline stormed out of the room into the kitchen for a blood-bag. She was furious. Her mother was forcing her into something she didn't want. Can't she see what was best for her should be determined by her. Ughhh. Even though she was her mom, she was really getting on Caroline's nerves.

"Caroline, we got a proposal from the Leader." Liz told her daughter, desperately trying to get her daughter to see what she saw.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"It means that, Prince Damon wants to marry you."

Everyone knew the infamous Prince Damon, who was dark and mysterious and attracted a lot of chicks, but Caroline wasn't one of them. Besides she didn't want to get dragged into a war that didn't have anything to do with her. Her mom doesn't understand that though.

"So what? You will become a royal, and you will no longer live in the danger." Her mom pleaded. She was pleading, wasn't she?

"Have you seen what has happened to Queen Andrea. She died marrying that Leader. And now you are expecting me to marry her son?" Caroline yelled. These fights happen often, but this was the first time that it had gotten a little bit to far out of hand.

"That was because the war was heated back than, you heard the news now, The Leader of The Dark Shadows has offered to negoiate. This war is certainly going to die down, nothing wrong is going to happen."

"Are you kidding me?" Caroline said, as she switched on the television and tuned in to Channel 23.

"Breaking News coming to you from Cathaway Square where a spell placed on the location forces all vampires unable to drink the poisoned blood in the drinking fountains. Experts from the Ministry of Health have reported high amounts of vervain in the blood. Almost 65% of the liquid was vervain. As you all know, vampires depend on these fountains due to the attacks of sudden thirst for blood. Thousands of vampires drink from them every day, and today at least 50 are dead and 2000 are suffering severe injuries." The reporter droned on. It was devastating news for the families of 50 vampires, but that is how life works isn't it?

But Caroline knew what the Leader of The Dark Shadows was thinking. This was some sort of message between the Leader and their Leader to accept negotiation offer, or far worse could happen.

The wars that took place in the SuperNatural Realm were different from the ones taking place in the Human World. There was no actual battling on the field. Instead there are attacks like these ones. Made by witches on each side, and the hybrids, and werewolves, and vampires to suffer from it all. But Caroline knew that the war is far from over. This war took place for 900 years, who said anyone had an idea of stopping it now?

Some of the SuperNatural kind have stepped into the Human World, but there are very few who actually liked it there. But atleast it saves the space there is for the humans already there. Everyone knows of 1864 when Damon and Stefan Salvatore lived in Mystic Falls for a couple hundred years with their father. They actually founded the town.

Caroline was thinking about how the town the Royals founded was like, not listening to a word that her mother was saying. Instead of answering to a question Liz asked, which she never heard, she replied with another one.

"Mom, can I go to Mystic Falls?"

"Sure you can, hon. The Prince is just coming in a few hours. If you can make it back by then, that would be great." Liz said in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, thanks mom!" Caroline replied playing along. Next thing you know, they ended up laughing. Her mom was one of the generals that was in charge of security for the Leader and his family, so she's all supportive of the Leader. It means that's she's really busy as well, so Caroline hates using all the time her and her mother have together fighting about marriage. Her mom could just forget the whole marriage thing instead.

"Wait, he's coming in a few hours?" Caroline, who was currently dressed in her old sweat pants and a blue Hollister T-shirt (yes, there is Human Brand names here), and in a messy bun could not meet the Prince like this.

"Yes."

"God, I have to get ready." Caroline exclaimed. She wasn't going to marry the Prince, but she certainly wasn't going to go looking like a dirty pig.

"We'll just see how it goes." Caroline thought.

~xxxxxxxxxxxxx~

A half-hour later, Caroline is dressed in one of her best. A bright yellow dress, that was artfully cut just above her knees. It had an empire waist and a halterneck. It was simple, but elegant in style. Besides, the colour flattered her skin. She cliped two strands of hair from either side of her hair together in the center with a clip, and the rest of her hair was curled.

"Your majesty, your highness. Welcome to our home." Liz spoke for both of them. One of them didn't agree with what she was saying though.

Caroline, one that could recall how many times she got scared because she almost never gets scared , was scared now. She didn't want to get married to the Prince, but the situation her mother got her in was tough. How was she supposed to say that she didn't like the Prince without offending anyone or losing her mom's job.

"Thank you, Ms. Forbes. She must be your daughter, Caroline?" Prince Damon asked, looking at her.

"Yes. Pleasure to meet you." Caroline said.

~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

"What does this have to do with The Battle, Gramps?" Charley groaned as she interuppted the little flashback that was going through Alex's head.

"Don't worry. Everything will connect. Remember, your great-grandmother Bonnie Bennett was friends with Caroline Forbes. Why do you think that the Bennetts are in the history text-books. Caroline Forbes dragged us into it." Gramps said. She didn't mean it in a bad way though.

"If you say so, Gramps." Alex said.

"Yes, now as I was saying..."

xxxxxxxxxx~

Caroline was getting uncomfortable as Damon was looking at her, with his intense blue eyes. They were the bluest eyes she has ever seen. She quickly got the awkward silence to an end.

"Come inside, I'll come back with some tea." Caroline said with a smile, as she left the room to go to the kitchen.

She couldn't risk thinking aloud because she was afraid that Prince Damon might possibly hear. And she didn't want that.

Caroline came back as quickly as she can with tea and cookies for the Leader, the Prince, and her mother. She sat there waiting for any other small talk that would start again once she came back for her to jump in. No one was speaking though. And she was wondering what was going on through her mother's head. How about the Leader? Or Prince Damon?

"What were they talking about before I came?" Caroline thought in her head.

Just on cue though, the Leader called on Caroline.

"Caroline, would you mind leaving the room. You too, Damon, we're talking about a breach in security here. It's classified information." the Leader Giuseppe said.

"I understand." Caroline said, looking straight into his eyes. And with that, she left the room. She didn't even look at Damon.

"So this wasn't really a marriage issue, this was just a ploy to make me dress-up and do the tea." Caroline thought out loud.

"You realize I don't want to marry you." Prince Damon said, from behind Caroline, and out of nowhere. Yet, Caroline was relived to hear that. She spun herself around.

"You really don't want to marry me?" Caroline asked, for confirmation.

"No offense."

"Please, I'm glad. I didn't want to marry you either. Actually, I didn't want to marry, at all." Caroline replied.

"Well, I don't to marry you." Prince Damon repeated. His eyes looked sad when the topic of marriage came by. Caroline, who read all the famous romances written in the SuperNatural Realm, and the human one, knew when a person was in love.

"Tell me, who is the lucky gal?" She asked Damon.

"Do you think I really want to tell you?" Damon replied back.

"Oh come on. If your dad is forcing you to get married, than let me talk to him. I'm pretty sure that I'll be the reason you and your love get married." Caroline encouraged him.

"No way. Do you think that a person, who hardly knows me is really going to be able to convince my dad, that I should get married to Elena."

"So that's her name, huh?" Caroline said with a smile.

"Why do you even care?"

"That's a pretty name, I'm pretty sure that she looks even more pretty in person." Caroline taunted before laughing.

"Remember, you are talking to the Prince." he told Caroline. But of course, Caroline didn't care. She got it out of him. Prince Damon, the heart throb of the SuperNatural Realm, was in love, with an actual girl.

"Is she a vampire? Or a hybrid? Or a werewolf?" Caroline annoyed Damon even more to answer her questions.

"Look, Barbie. You're annoying the crap out of me. Do you think that I won't rip your head off."

"I know you wouldn't. Not with your father and my mother out there. Besides, if you need to tell your father that you are already in love, you would need me." Caroline said.

Damon laughed to that and Caroline smiled back.

"She's not exactly in The Gleaming Lights at the moment." Damon answered.

"What do you mean?"

"She is kidnapped."

"By who?" Caroline was astounded. How could that be? Within our territory walls? Who could have done this? Caroline's head was full of questions.

"The note I got was from Klaus. The Leader of The Dark Shadows. He wrote that he had gotten the girl of my dreams, and that she was going to go to hell if we didn't agree to the negotiations that he offered to us this week. Father would have said no to them, but I changed his mind." Damon explained, "I thought, that although you wouldn't marry me, you can fake being my engaged fiancée." Damon continued.

"Is that what my mom meant, when she said that I would have to marry you?" Caroline questioned.

"No, but I am." Damon said, "So will you, come to the upcoming negotiations with me as my 'fiancée'"? Damon asked.

"Okay, well I was bound to be dragged into this nonsense war anyway. Why not?" Caroline replied. Besides, she was curious as to how The Leader of The Dark Shadows would look like. But who knew that when she agreed she was going to topple the Realm itself.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Hello. AUniqueGirl here. I love TVD, but after so long, I have decided to finally ditch my old stories, and start one here, in The Vampire Diaries' Archive. On to other news, who else can't wait for TVD to come back on Oct.10? Can you believe that Stefan is locked up, and that Katherine is a human? I was hyperventalating when that scene came**

**This is my first TVD Fanfic though, but if you like this story please, review/follow/favourite. Please. I would really appreciate the feedback. Thanks a bunch. **

**~Till the Next Chapter**

**AUniqueGirl**

**P.S.: Don't worry about there being any Damon + Caroline, I like the thought of them being like in a brother and sister relationship, friends the least, so that's how they will be in the story.**


End file.
